The dancing Maiden of the Rain
by Kuryuukia
Summary: The new school year is about to start and the new Transfer Student is giving Gray a hard time. What may be her reasons to enroll in Fairy Academy, where usually orphans, problem kids and rich people study because they have no other place?


The rain and the first rays of sunlight for this day fell through his open window and he admiringly watched the gentle ice cold drops of this silvery fluid fall down in front a glowing golden ball residing in the blue sky crossed by white and ashen clouds as he played with the snow globe his deceased mother Ul had given him as a gift only a few days before she had died. It was a snow globe of mesmerizing beauty with a dancing girl in it. The young lady was of remarkable elegancy and blessed with tremendous grace. In her frozen movement her blue hair flew in tender waves through the air, her dress whirled around her delicate body as a mass of blue and he simply knew that her eyes were of a blue so deep that they could rival the wide ocean.

It was the last gift his mother had bestowed upon him and she had given her a name with a lovely sound.

The dancing maiden of the rain.

The more time he spent looking at her, the more details he was able to see yet with every second his eyes were resting on her she became more and more mysterious. He found something new about her and two new secrets opened up. He knew that he could never see everything no matter how hard he tried but he wouldn't quit trying either.

"Gray! Get your ass over here! We're gonna be late!"

He stood up, quite startled, and the snow dome fell out of his fingers onto his blanket. He had completely forgotten that the new school year would begin today.

After the death of his mother he went from orphanage to orphanage until a private academy had offered him to study there and allowed him to live in the school's dormitory.

Fairy Academy was a school that all kinds of childs and teens could attend. Kids with social problems or orphans could be in the same class as a rich noblemen.

Since his class would get a new homeroomteacher Gray didn't want to leave a bad first impression by coming late on the first day so he hurried from the bed, through his room and out of the door. Outside his best enemy was waiting already.

Natsu Dragneel.

The son of a former clan of mercenaries that all died in a big accident. Once Natsu would finish school he would take over his families busyness.

"Gray. You look as bad as ever."

"Oye. Shut up, Smoked Salmon."

Gray answered raucously and sounded quite annoyed. Natsu had earned that nickname because his hair was a huge, spiky and salmon-coloured mess and he fancied eating hot dishes. Natsu murmured something but Gray could not understand it. They rushed through the dorm and made their way to the facilities used for the lessons.

Nearly running through the corridors they didn't see another soul around. They arrived at their classroom and Gray opened the door. Students were sitting all around chatting and laughing with each other, no teacher in sight. The two of them sighed in relief and walked over to their seats. Natsu in the first row on the left side, next to the window and Gray in the last row on the right side of the room. To Gray's right there was the wall and to his left an empty seat.

He didn't spend a second thought on it, put his bag on the table and run his hand through his messy, dark hair. He was calm and relaxed but it changed the moment he realized that Erza Scarlet, the stern class represent, marched over to his with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Gray. You're late."

It was an establishment that didn't allow any sort of excuse and before he could justify himself the door opened again and the teacher stepped in.

His hair was unusually long and of a reddish-brown colour and his black eyes sparkled gently. Erza threw a last, furious look at him and sat down on her own seat.

"Gildarts Clive, your new teacher. The first thing I'd like to mention is that you'll have a new classmate starting today. May I introduce her?"

He looked at the door and a young girl stepped in.

"Juvia Loxar."

Gray could not believe his eyes. The girl looked stunning. Her skin was fair and her figure was thin and well-proportioned. But that was not what had bewitched his mind. Her hair fell in blue waves down her back and her deep blue eyes hid behind long, black eye lashes from time to time. The similitude between her and the girl of the rain from the snow globe was exceptional.

Their eyes met and his heart missed out on a beat or two.


End file.
